


The Winchester's Fall

by Chelsea072498



Category: SPN, Supernatural, based off Legends of the Fall
Genre: Angst, Death, Family Feuds, Loss of Child, Loss of Spouse, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Three brothers, one woman. One brother meets an unfortunately end. One brother marries the woman they all loved. One brother finds his own happiness with someone else. Eventually it all comes to an end one brutal fall dayThis was written for a SPN movie challenge. I picked Legends of the Fall (1994).





	The Winchester's Fall

##  **The Winchester’s Fall**

_When the boys found their younger brother, I was relieved. I knew about Adam, but I’d promised John I’d never tell those boys. And I wasn’t going to. I wanted to. Damn John Winchester for asking me to keep that secret._

_Adam accepted his role. He mentioned he was getting married. Sam told him that he wasn’t going to if he came back with them. Dean intervened, told Adam that if he loved his girl, she needed to know the truth and make a decision for herself. Idgit._

_I can’t really get angry at Dean though. He didn’t know. Hell, none of us did. Adam was so happy that she’d believed him and agreed to come with him. His brothers were thrilled to have him in the family business. Everyone wanted to believe it would work out. Everyone needed to believe that._

_Y/N had just come to stay with us. Poor kid’s folks were killed by a pack of werewolves. I can’t remember how old she was….She was young though. Her Y/E/C eyes lit up every time Dean walked into the room. Dean was good with that little girl, treated her like a princess and taught her how to fight, shoot a gun, and even pray to Cas._

_Lisa’s arrival was the first sign of trouble. Sam and Dean were both instantly taken with her. Adam never noticed. Lisa loved Adam. I saw that right away._

_Dean caught her attention though._

_He finally admitted to me that he knew Lisa. He’d spent a weekend with her years before and had dropped in a few times. He promised it was over. He’d told her that nothing could or would happen as long as she was engaged to his brother._

_After the battle, once Lucifer and Michael were locked in that cage, there was no engagement. Adam had agreed to let Michael wear him to the party. He’d fallen into the pit. Sam fell in too, but he was pulled out. But that’s another story for another time._

_It wasn’t instantly, but Dean and Lisa eventually found comfort together. Sam grew bitter. He told Dean to marry her. Give her the life Adam had promised. Dean had said he would, if Lisa would have him._

_He never proposed to her though._

_It was assumed they’d marry, but they never set no date. I told Ellen there was a reason for that._

_Dean left in the middle of the night, his note telling Lisa to move on. The fight that broke out after was one I’ll never get over. I threatened Sam andLisa before I threw them both out of the house and told them never to come back._

_They left and got married three days later._

_As much as I love Sam, I was disappointed._

_Y/N grew into a wonderful young woman. I caught her looking at pictures of Dean every now and then. I teased her, but I saw the sadness under the smile. Oh, she was in love with him and had been since she was biting ankles. She missed him but Dean never crossed any lines with the girl. I’m willing to bet my life on it. He gave her attention though. He helped her learn what she needed to survive. Dean was her best friend even though he was almost twenty years older._

_The day he returned, years after he left, was the best day of my life. I love those boys. Always have. I missed them both so damn much it hurt. I wasn’t going to call Sam. I couldn’t. I’d said too much. I couldn’t face him. Having Dean back brought something into the house. More laughter for one. I also saw Y/N smile a lot more than she had in recent years._

_It wasn’t too long before I saw Dean kiss Y/N. It was clear that something had changed. It was only a few months later before Dean asked me to marry them. Obviously, Dean being dead three or four times now, they couldn’t just go down to the courthouse. Well, maybe they could have. Dean probably didn’t want to have a fake name on his marriage license._

_Y/N never looked happier as she become Dean’s wife. It was after they kissed he shared their news. They were having a baby._

_Twins. Twin boys. A little girl followed. Dean opened a garage on my property and he ran a little side business. I didn’t ask. I didn’t care. I was just happy to have him back. Everyone was happy. Things were good._

_As soon as we ran into Sam and Lisa, I knew those good times were soon going to be gone._

~*~

    Sam Winchester placed the small box by his wife’s plate. He knew it wasn’t going to make up for the day before. Running into Dean, Y/N, Bobby, and their children-those beautiful, sweet children-had been hard on both of them. They’d chosen their path though. Dean left and Sam comforted her. Bobby had made them both leave.

    He claimed they’d forced Dean to leave because they were sneaking around.

    Sam knew the truth and it killed him to admit it. She never loved him, she loved Dean, and she loved Adam before Dean. She trusted Sam to give her a good life because his brothers had both left. One had the choice taken from him and one because he wanted to. Sam had never spoken those words aloud to her. Sometimes he wanted to though. He wanted to grab her, shake her, and scream at her.“Dean choose to leave you! I choose to stay. I’m the one who loves you!”

    He knew he couldn’t. She was always so fragile when it came to mentions of Adam or Dean. He’d learned to accept his marriage, his life, as it was. He loved her. He loved her almost as much as he had loved his Jessica. He told himself she’d married him.

    He knew it was only because Dean left before they could get married.

    Sam heard something upstairs. A scream, something falling, and then the gun shot.

    He raced, two stairs at a time, to the room he’d shared with his wife. The door was locked, but one shift kick and he was able to see the mess.

    She’d knocked over a shelf, she’d broken picture frames. She’d torn their bedroom apart in a terrible rage.

    Lisa Braeden Winchester then took her husband’s old gun and shot herself in the head.

~*~

    Dean sat on the front porch, waiting. He knew he should have waited, but preparing for Lisa’s body to be brought back kept him busy. It kept him from having to talk.

    Y/N slowly opened the door. She sat next to her husband and handed him a mug of coffee. “Here, Baby.”

    “Y/N/N, it’s not even five in the morning.” Dean looked into her Y/E/C eyes. “You should be sleeping.” His hand went to her swollen middle. A kick from their third child got the first smile out of Dean since the call late the night before.

    “I couldn’t get comfortable and I really don’t sleep well without you.” Y/N told him. She moved to kneel in front of him, one hand on his knee, one on his face. “Are you alright?”

    “I don’t know, Sweetheart.” Dean was always honest with her. “At one point, I thought I loved Lisa. I knew her before Adam did. It wasn’t until….it doesn’t matter. I thought I loved her. Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. I was going to marry her though. I left her and she left with Sammy.”

    “Sam always loved her.” Y/N said with a smile. “He worshiped her, Dean.”

    “I know. I know he tried to give her a good life, but this is Lisa we’re talking about.” Dean shook his head. “I left because I was a mess. I hadn’t dealt with what happened to Adam. I had barely had a chance to catch my breath after all we went through to get Sam’s soul back. I was just wrecked. And Lisa wanted, expected so much from me.”

    “You needed to go, Dean.” Y/N had been very young when most of this happened. “You needed time to sort yourself out.”

    “I needed time for you to grow up.” Dean leaned in and whispered. “I love you, Y/N. I love you for taking pity on an old man.”

    “Dean! You’re hardly old!” Y/N laughed. She’d never cared about their eighteen year old difference. She’d loved Dean Winchester since she was three years old.

    He kissed her softly as they heard the truck pull up. Dean helped Y/N stand and she squeezed his hand. “I’ll go get Bobby.”

    “Don’t.” Dean shook his head. “He wouldn’t…He told me he wasn’t going to come out.”

    “Ellen’s awake. I’m grabbing a jacket and coming. I’ll ask her to keep an eye on the kids.”

    “Y/N…”

    “I’m coming.” Y/N looked into his eyes. “Dean, she and I were close once. I’d like to be there.”

    Dean nodded and kissed her forehead. “I need you there.”

~*~

    Sam did not stay. He thanked his brother, kissed Y/N’s cheek, and declined Ellen’s invitation for breakfast.

    “Sam,” Dean followed him outside. “Please, don’t stay away. We miss you.”

    “I miss you too, Dean. She did too. I didn’t come because I knew it would hurt her. I know…” Sam wiped his eyes. “I couldn’t give her what you give Y/N. I could have given her kids, but she didn’t want my kids. She didn’t want me.” He stopped himself. “I’m sorry. I’m not angry at you, Dean. Not anymore. I’m angry with myself. I should have let her go. She should have left a long time ago. I just wasn’t strong enough to do what I needed to.”

    Dean grabbed his brother in an embrace no one had seen between them in many years. Y/N watched with Ellen, tears falling down her cheeks. Bobby came outside, tears formed in his eyes, along with a small smile on his face.

    “Sam, come in here and get some breakfast.” Bobby hollered . “Don’t insult my wife by not eating her food, Idgit.”

    Sam chuckled as he walked back into the house with his brother. The children all appeared, each excited to see their Uncle Sam for only the second time. He shared a smile with Dean. Dean put his arm around his wife. Things were going to be different now. Things would be better.

~*~

    Dean was wrong. Things were different, but soon he’d seen that things were much, much worse.

    Dean was involved in something dangerous. Something that he knew could eventually blow up in his face. He’d chosen to ignore the risks. He needed to care for his family. He’d stopped hunting as soon as Y/N became pregnant with their twins. Hunting never made money anyway. Dean obtained certain items for Hunters to use. Dead man’s blood, angel blades, whatever made their hunts easier. Dean hadn’t become rich doing this, but he was able to make a little extra while he spent most of his time working on cars for local townsfolk.

    Dean knew today was the riskiest exchange he’d ever make. Y/N and two of the kids were with him. Ellen decided to come along at the last minute, just in case. Dean had a trunk full of items and after the exchange, he slipped the cash into a hiding spot in his beloved Impala. Y/N was always nervous about this, but only smiled when he leaned over and kissed her.

    “Anyone want bacon cheeseburgers and milkshakes?” Dean asked his kids with a smile.

    “Yeah!” Six year old Adam and four year old Mary cheered from the backseat. Adam’s twin, Sam, had stayed behind with Bobby.

    Dean decided they were going to a diner he and Y/N use to visit years before. As he turned down the old two lane road, he saw the last person he expected.

    Crowley.

    Dean slammed on his brakes. “Y/N,” He looked into her Y/E/C eyes. “Stay in the car. No matter what. You stay here. Move to the driver’s seat and you leave me if you have to.”

    “No,” Y/N shook her head. “Dean..”

    “Darlin, it’s going to be okay.” He kissed her softly. “I love you.”

    Y/N’s face lit up. Dean didn’t say those words often. “I love you.”

    “Be good for Mom and Aunt Ellen. I’ll be right back.”

    Dean stepped out of the car. “Crowley.”

    “Squirrel. Long time.” Crowley smiled at Y/N. “The Mrs. looks familiar….Is that?” His brow raised. “Dean, you dirty old man.”

    “We’ll do that later. What do you want?”

    “You’ve been running your little business long enough. It’s wrecking mine.” Crowley walked around the Impala. “Your children are beautiful creatures, Dean. Are you as protective of them as you were Samantha growing up?”

    “Don’t look at my children.” Dean’s blood began to boil. “What do you want?”

    “I know why you’re doing this, Dean. You have a beautiful wife and children. You have the apple pie life you wanted years ago. I’m here to make you an offer.”

    “An offer from you?” Dean started walking back to the driver’s side. Y/N started to move over to her seat, but Dean heard Crowley’s fingers snap just as Y/N’s head twisted in an unnatural way.

    He raced to the car and pulled his wife out. “Baby? Come on, Sweetheart! Crowley! You son of a bitch!”

    “I guess it wasn’t fair to warn you that just walking away wasn’t an option.” Crowley chuckled. “I’m so sorry. Y/N was so amusing as a child!”

    “Mommy!” Mary was screaming. “Daddy!”

    Ellen was trying to keep the kids calm, but they knew something wasn’t right. They knew their mother was hurt. Neither would understand for a very long time what really happened that day.

    “Why?” Dean looked at the demon with more rage than he’d ever felt in his entire life. “Why would you kill her?”

    “I’ve missed torturing you, Dean. No better way than to take the woman you love while she’s carrying another precious baby girl. Dean, you haven’t lost your edge, have you? You’re going to challenge me, aren’t you?”

    “What do you want me to do?” Dean had no choice. He had to agree to anything asked of him to protect his children, Ellen, Bobby, and even Sam. “What do you want from me?!”

    “Souls.” Crowley said. “And unfortunately, killing Y/N was always part of that plan. I’ve been watching you for a long time. I’ve seen a side of you with your family I didn’t know existed. Dean Winchester twenty years ago would have never been faithful to anyone. I saw how woman tried over these last seven, eight years to tempt you and you never looked twice. Kudos to you for being faithful!” Crowley clapped his hands and then stopped. “Unfortunately, I need you willing to do whatever it takes to seal deals. I need you to lure women to my demons. For a man in his forties, you’re still very attractive, Dean. I suspect young girls with a Daddy kink would be very willing to leave any bar to go outside with you.”

    “You want me to trick women into selling their souls?”

    “Or men if you feel like swinging that way for a night. I don’t care. I need souls.”

    Dean opened his mouth to give his answer, but a gunshot rang through the air. Crowley fell to the ground and withered in pain.

    Sam walked slowly over, his gun still on Crowley. “Dean, the blade is in my pocket.”

    “Moose! I heard about Lisa. I’d say I’m sorry but we’d both know I was lying.”

    Dean grabbed the blade and took a deep breath. “This is twenty years in the making.”

    “You’re not going to kill me.” Crowley said. “You’re too smart to do that!”

    Dean circled him. “You’re not the king of hell anymore. You have a small group of supporters but that’s it. You don’t need souls. You have something else in mind.” Dean looked at the blade in his hand. He hadn’t held this particular one in nearly twenty years. “It ain’t happening.”

    Stabbing Crowley through the heart felt good for all of ten seconds. Dean saw Y/N’s lifeless body and raced back to her. An SUV pulled up and he saw Jo as she jumped out.

    “I’m taking Mom, Bobby, and the kids somewhere safe until we know the demons aren’t going to come after any of you.” Jo explained.

    Dean didn’t hear her. “Cas! Castiel! I know I haven’t prayed to you….”

    “Cas is gone.” Sam kneeled beside his brother. “Cas died a long time ago.”

    “What? Cas is gone?”

    Jo spoke up. “Cas lost his grace. Crowley sent someone after him.”

    “So…” Dean shook his head. “She’s gone? There’s no one to bring her back?!”

    “I’m sorry, Dean.” Sam touched his brother’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry. I know you love her.”

    “We need to find a crossroads demon. I’ll make a deal. Ten years isn’t a lot of time but my kids need her! I need her!”

    Ellen grabbed her. “Dean, stop talking like a fool! Y/N would be heartbroken if you made a deal like that. Besides, every demon that worked for Crowley would know his plans. They’d know that if you were calling….”

    “He was going to bring her back.” Dean felt sick to his stomach. “That son of a bitch. If I agreed to do his dirty work, he’d have brought her back.”

    “We don’t know what.” Sam said. “I heard him. I don’t think Crowley was going to bring her back, Dean.”

    Dean picked his wife up. “Jo, Ellen, get the kids and Bobby to safety.”

    “Where are you…”

    “Y/N and I picked a spot we wanted…” Dean gently placed his wife in the backseat. He walked to  the SUV and saw Sam in the very back with Bobby. He managed to hug and kiss all three of his children. “Be good for Aunt Ellen, Aunt Jo, and Uncle Bobby. I’ll come when I can.”

    Sam was surprised when Bobby grabbed his hand. “You take care of him. We’ve got these kids. We’ll protect them with our lives.”

    Dean watched with silent tears as the SUV sped away with his whole life. He turned to his brother. No words were spoken as Sam took the seat he occupied many years before and Dean drove to the place he and his wife had long chosen to be put to rest.

    Dean was quiet for the next several hours. He and Sam prepared everything and then he gently placed Y/N in the center of the white sheet. He kissed her stomach, his goodbye to the baby girl he’d never know, and then kissed the lips of the only woman he’d ever love. He remembered everything about their life together and smiled. It was short lived, but she’d given him what no one else could.

    He lit the fire and watched until it burned out. Sam had already dug a shallow grave for Y/N’s bones. Once she was buried, Dean marked her grave and kneeled in front of it.

    “I’m sorry, Sweetheart. I’m so sorry.” He sobbed. “I…I’m sorry that I have to do what I promised I wouldn’t. I was a fool. I should have known I couldn’t walk away. The kids will be fine. They have Jo, Ellen, Bobby, and Sam. I have to do this though. Taking you away from me started a war.”

    Sam understood immediately what his brother was saying. “Dean?”

    “I’ll drop you off.” Dean walked to the trunk and started putting things back inside. He’d never cleaned out his arsenal. He’d never stopped looking over his shoulder.

    Sam threw the shovel and second duffel bag in. “I’m coming with you. We’ve got work to do.” 


End file.
